leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kiawe's Turtonator
|ability= |image= |caption=Kiawe's Turtonator |location=Alola |prevonum=776 |epnum=SM001 |epname=Alola to New Adventure! |noevo=incap |current=With Kiawe |java1=Kenta Miyake |enva1=Marc Thompson }} Kiawe's Turtonator (Japanese: カキのバクガメス Kaki's Bakugames) was one of the two original acquired by in the Alola region prior to the start of the . History Prior to the start of the series, Turtonator was used in Kiawe's grand trial against Olivia where it battled her on Akala Island in order to receive his grandfather's Z-Ring. Turtonator first appeared in Alola to New Adventure!, being Kiawe's choice to battle against Tupp, Zipp, and Rapp, a trio of s. It was joined by and his . Turtonator was shown to be a capable fighter, starting the battle by easily taking hits from 's and 's attacks before countering them with . After Ash and Pikachu gained the upper hand, Kiawe had Ash stand back to allow Turtonator to finish the fight. Calling out to Turtonator, the Firium Z on Kiawe's Z-Ring glowed, and after a series of synchronized poses, Turtonator unleashed its Z-Move, , wiping out Team Skull's Pokémon, forcing the Grunts to retreat. In A Crowning Moment of Truth!, Kiawe used Turtonator to battle an that had stolen the treasured "Wela Crown", an item said to boost the power of the Pokémon wearing it, from Wela Volcano Park. During the battle, Turtonator was shown being able to use . However, Turtonator ended up getting defeated by the Bone Keeper Pokémon, with even its Z-Move failing to hit its target. Later, after receiving some encouraging words from Ash, Kiawe agreed to have a practice battle between Pikachu and Turtonator in order to be ready for a rematch with Marowak. During the battle, Turtonator ended up learning a new move, which boosted Kiawe's confidence even further. The next day, Kiawe challenged Marowak again. With its new move, , Turtonator was able to gain enough to keep up with Marowak, allowing it to defeat its opponent this time around and retrieve the stolen crown. After the battle, chose to join Kiawe's team. In When Regions Collide!, Turtonator battled against 's . Turtonator started the battle with which Steelix deflected with to reduce the damage. Turtonator was then squeezed by Steelix's , but freed itself using Shell Trap. Recovering from the attack, Turtonator tried to use Dragon Tail. Before it could hit though, Steelix burrowed underground with and struck Turtonator with the super effective move. When Kiawe decided to use his Z-Move, Brock revealed his Key Stone and Mega Evolved Steelix into Mega Steelix. Kiawe then had Turtonator attack with Inferno Overdrive, scoring a direct hit. Steelix, however, was able to endure the Z-Move and retaliated with . Turtonator attempted to block the move with Dragon Tail, but was overpowered, knocking it out, making Steelix the winner. In Rescuing the Unwilling!, Turtonator and Marowak were used to fight Lusamine's , which was under 's control, to allow Ash to save Lusamine. Salazzle was hit simultaneously with Marowak's and Kiawe and Turtonator's Inferno Overdrive. However, the next episode revealed that despite the critical damage dealt to it, Salazzle was forced to continue fighting by Nihilego. The battle ended when Ash and Pikachu performed to defeat Nihilego. In The Young Flame Strikes Back!, Turtonator helped Kiawe against Viren and his henchmen. It was knocked out after protecting Mimo from 's . In Securing the Future!, Turtonator joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Personality and characteristics Turtonator is a very powerful and defensive , able to take multiple hits from Team Skull's Pokémon without showing any signs of damage. It has a trusting relationship with its , as Kiawe confidently sends it into battle with his on the line. It is also a friendly Pokémon, as first shown in Getting to Know You!, where it got along with the other Pokémon and even allowed and 's Pokémon to play on its back. Its friendly natured was shown again in A Glaring Rivalry!, when it joined the other Pokémon in taking part in a train. In The Ol' Raise and Switch!, however, it felt uncomfortable when the energetic Harper and Sarah were jumping on its back. Turtonator also likes having its back brushed. Turtonator is very kind and helpful when it comes to helping other Pokémon. For example, in Rocking Clawmark Hill!, it helped dodge moves; and in A Shivering Shovel Search!, it helped to master . It also shows affection towards someone by biting onto the person's head, as seen in The Island Whisperer! when it bit Olivia's head. In spite of Turtonator being a very stoic Pokémon, it is able to get agitated, as shown in A Crowning Moment of Truth! and Currying Favor and Flavor!, where it got annoyed with Kiawe's Marowak for trying to attack it and then proceeding to get its head stuck inside the hole in Turtonator's chest. Turtonator's rivalry with Marowak even extends to it glaring at Marowak while eating its food. Turtonator is protective of Mimo, as seen in The Young Flame Strikes Back!, when it stepped in to protect her from 's . In SM106, much like the rest of Kiawe's Pokémon, it greatly enjoys the taste of Poni Island . In SM110, Turtonator was shown to be a voice of reason when it tried to calm down its eccentric Trainer. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Shell Trap|1=Flamethrower|2=Dragon Tail|3=Shell Smash}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Shell Trap|1=Flamethrower|2=Dragon Tail|3=Shell Smash}}}} Z-Moves used Moves improvised In the games Ash's Classmates' Partner Pokémon A Japanese event distributed an in-game representation of Kiawe's Turtonator, along with Mallow's Steenee and Lillie's Alolan Vulpix via serial code and local wireless. The serial codes were available at stores in Japan from June 26 to July 4, 2017, and could be used until July 14, 2017. The local wireless were available at stores and Pokémon Stores in Japan from July 22 to August 13, 2017. The same Turtonator was distributed to players who inserted a serial code that was given away at various and stores in on August 5, 6, 12 and 26, 2017. The serial code was distributed to those who completed all seven trials of the Alola Challenge (Korean: 알로라 챌린지 Alola Challenge). The serial codes could be used to obtain Turtonator from August 12 to September 30, 2017. |id= |ability=Shell Armor |nature=Brave |fateful=yes |met=the Pokémon animated show |ribbon=Classic |item=Moomoo Milk |move1=Flamethrower|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special|move1rel=yes |move2=Shell Trap|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special|move2rel=yes |move3=Dragon Tail|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical|move3rel=yes }} stores, Japan Pokémon Stores, Japan|July 22 to August 13, 2017}} Related articles Turtonator de:Kiawes Tortunator es:Turtonator de Kiawe fr:Boumata de Kiawe it:Turtonator di Kawe ja:カキのバクガメス zh:卡奇的爆焰龟兽